No! Not Another Harry Potter Musical!
by Pixiedust22
Summary: Yes! It's another one of those worn out Musicals! If you like disney, country, and Harry Potter, this is for you! Pre HBP but doesn't matter much
1. Spaced Out

A/N: Hello and welcome to one of those really worn out musicals, but I hope it can bring a smile to your face and a song to your heart (excuse the pun).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or the Harry Potter characters, Okies?  
  
Chapter 1: Spaced Out  
  
Harry sat on his bed in Number 3 Privet Drive. Then it hit him, in the head. Someone was throwing things and yelling for him to get out of their room. That when he realized that he was at Number 3 Privet Drive instead of Number 4 Privet Drive. So, he left and went to his Aunt and Uncle's house.  
  
He had been really spaced out ever since he got back from his fifth year at Hogwarts. This was the third time that week he had gone to the wrong house that week. He was really, really depressed, but this is a humor so we won't dwell on that.  
  
Anyway, when he got to the right house he decided to do what he usually does, he sat on his bed and reminisced. He remembered when Hagrid came and got him from the Dursleys........  
  
----Flashback----  
  
Harry: -making the cake in the dust- Happy birthday to me, better make a wish.  
  
-Music starts up-  
  
Harry: I have often dreamed  
  
Of a far-off place  
  
Where a great warm welcome  
  
Will be waiting for me  
  
Where the crowds will cheer  
  
When they see my face  
  
And a voice keeps saying  
  
This is where I'm meant to be  
  
-Harry checks to make sure the Dursleys haven't woken up-  
  
Harry: I will find my way  
  
I can go the distance  
  
I'll be there someday  
  
If I can be strong  
  
I know ev'ry mild  
  
Will be worth my while  
  
I would go most anywhere  
  
To feel like I belong  
  
-Ridiculously long musical interlude in which.....-  
  
Hagrid: -Breaks down door- Hi Harry! Guess what? You're a wizard, and not just any wizard a famous wizard. You know, crowds will cheer when they see your face and all that. So, let's go!  
  
Harry: Wow that was quick.  
  
-In Diagon Ally-  
  
Random Wizard: Wow, we love you –cheers-  
  
Harry: I am on my way  
  
I can go the distance  
  
I don't care how far  
  
Somehow I'll be strong  
  
I know ev'ry mile  
  
Will be worth my while  
  
I would go most anywhere  
  
To find where I belong!  
  
Hagrid: Harry, did you say something?  
  
Harry: No.  
  
----End Flashback----  
  
'Ah.....' thought Harry, 'how simple things were'  
  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? TELL ME!!! 


	2. Musical Mermories

A/N: Wow! 1 review already! Oh, and Wettlewash, that is a real song, it's from Disney's "Hercules" I'm going to be using a lot of Disney songs.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the songs.  
  
Chapter 2: Musical Memories  
  
Today was the day; Harry was going back to Hogwarts. The Weaslys were going to pick him up and take him to King's Cross station.  
  
Harry sat on his bed at #4 Privet Drive (He had already been to #5 that day) thinking about when he freed Dobby......  
  
----Flashback----  
  
-Harry had just freed Dobby-  
  
Dobby: How can Dobby thank Mister Harry Potter sir?  
  
Harry: You really don't need....  
  
Dobby: Dobby knows sir, Dobby will sing a song for Mister Harry Potter sir, a song!  
  
Harry: You REALLY don't.....  
  
Dobby: Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
  
Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales  
  
But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
  
You got a brand of magic never fails  
  
You got some power in your corner now  
  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
  
You got some punch, pizazz, yahoo and how  
  
See all you gotta do is call my name  
  
And I'll say,  
  
Mister Harry Potter, sir  
  
What will your pleasure be?  
  
Let me take your order  
  
Jot it down  
  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
  
No no no  
  
Harry: No, no, no  
  
Dobby: Life is your restaurant  
  
And I'm your maitre d'  
  
C'mon whisper what it is you want  
  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
  
Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  
  
You're the boss  
  
The king, the shah  
  
Say what you wish  
  
It's yours! True dish  
  
How about a little more Baklava?  
  
Have some of column "A"  
  
Try all of column "B"  
  
I'm in the mood to help you dude  
  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
  
Can your friends do this?  
  
-Throws Lucious across the room-  
  
Do your friends do that?  
  
Do your friends pull this out their little hat?  
  
-Does a really impressive piece of magic (use your imagination people)-  
  
Can your friends go, poof?  
  
-Poofs across the room-  
  
Well, looky here  
  
Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
  
And then make the sucker disappear?  
  
-Makes Lucious disappear-  
  
Harry: -cheers-  
  
So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed  
  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers  
  
You got me bona fide, certified  
  
You got a house elf for your charge d'affaires  
  
I got a powerful urge to help you out  
  
So what-cha wish? I really wanna know  
  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
  
Well, all you gotta do is call like so - and oh  
  
Harry: Can you stop......  
  
Mister Harry Potter, sir, have a wish or two or three  
  
I'm on the job, you big nabob  
  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
  
You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!  
  
Harry: That was.....nice........  
  
Dobby: That you! Goodbye Mister Harry Potter sir! –Poofs out-  
  
Harry: That was.......interesting.......  
  
----End Flashback----  
  
Harry sat there smiling at how good things were.  
  
A/N: Hehe..... For any of you who aren't sure, that was a slightly altered version of "A Friend Like Me" from Aladdin, I love that movie. 


	3. An Evil Greater Than Lord Voldemort

A/N: Wow, I didn't think people would actually read this! It was just something I did to get the whole musical thing out of my system. Well, on with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs, or the Harry Potter characters, or the Evil Teletubbies –shudder-  
  
Chapter 3: An Evil Greater Than Lord Voldemort  
  
Harry was sooooo happy! He was finally with the Weaslys! They were leaving Gringotts in Diagon, and were about to shop when......  
  
Mrs. Weasly: Remember Harry dear, -music starts up-  
  
Look for the bare necessities  
  
The simple bare necessities  
  
Forget about your worries and your strife  
  
I mean the bare necessities  
  
Harry: Okay, gotcha, bye! –Runs into the nearest store- Whew that was close!  
  
Narrator: So Harry went on his merry way until....  
  
Harry: Hey who said that? AHHHH TELETUBBIES!!!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!!!  
  
Tinkie-Winkie: -Teletubbie Music starts- Tinkie-Winkie!  
  
Dipsy: Dipsy!  
  
Lala: Lala!  
  
Po: Po!  
  
All Teletubbies: Teletubbies, Teletubbies, SAY HELLO!  
  
Po: Hello!  
  
Harry: -Runs-  
  
Narrator: So Harry ran for his life, he didn't want to end up like that poor baby they trapped in the sun!  
  
Harry: Who is saying that?  
  
Narrator: No one.  
  
Harry: Okay, it makes about as much sense as everything else in my life. 


	4. The OhSoMusical Graveyard

A/N: I know, I haven't updated in FOREVER! But with school and everything I just don't have time!

Disclaimer: I only own the lyrics of the songs I change.

Chapter 4: The Oh-So-Musical Graveyard

Harry was on the Hogwarts Express, Hermione and Ron were off doing Prefect junk, so he was alone with his memories……

----In the Graveyard with Voldemort----

Peter Pettigrew: Okay, Cedric, do you have any last wishes?

Cedric: Yes, in fact,-music starts up-

I want to cry like the rain

Cry like the rain

Shine like sun on a beautiful mornin'

Sing to the heavens like the church bells ringin'

Fight with the devil and go down swingin'

Fly like a bird, roll like a stone

Love like I ain't afraid to be alone

Take everything that this world has to give

I want to live!

Peter Pettigrew: Too bad, AVADA KADAVRA!

Cedric: -dies-

Harry: Hey, that wasn't very nice!

----Skip to the part where Harry and Voldemort duel----

Cedric: -Comes out as weird ghosty thing- One more verse?

Lilly: -Pops out- Harry, he just died, let him at least sing the chorus 1 more time!

Cedric: I want to cry like the rain

Cry like the rain

Shine like sun on a beautiful mornin'

Sing to the heavens like the church bells ringin'

Fight with the devil and go down swingin'

Fly like a bird, roll like a stone

Love like I ain't afraid to be alone

Take everything that this world has to give

I want to live!

Voldemort: Too late, NEENER NEENER NEENER!!!

Cedric: Harry! Grab my corpse and run!

Harry: Will do! –Grabs Cedric's corpse and runs-

-Tune of Hacuna Matata-

I'm escaping!

What a wonderful phrase!

I'm escaping!

Ain't no passing craze!

It means no Voldie, for at least a couple of days!

It's my dieing-free philosophy, I'm escaping!

Peter Pettigrew as Simba: It means no Voldie for at least a couple of days!

Voldemort: AVADA KEDAVRA!

Harry: I'm escaping!

----End Flashback----

'It was kind of bad, Cedric dieing and all that, but that last dance number was fun!' thought Harry wistfully.

A/N: YAY!! I'm finally catching up on my writing! REVIEW!!


	5. Who is that GirlieBoy?

Disclaimer: Don't own characters and junk.

Chapter 5: Who is that Girlie-Boy?

Hermione and Ron had come back from Prefect junk and they were talking happily when---

Malfoy: Hello

Ron: Go away mean person GRR

Malfoy: But can't you see? -looks into a mirror that mysteriously appeared-

-Starts singing in high girlie voice- Look at me

Hermione: Well I don't see much.

I may never pass for a perfect son

Or a perfect Deatheater

Can it be

I'm not meant to make people dead?

Now I see that if I were truly to be myself

My father would break my head

Harry: Ouch…

Malfoy: What the whole break my head thing?

Harry: No I just wouldn't want to have a voice like that.

Malfoy: -Looks back into mirror-

Who is that girlie-boy I see

Staring straight

Back at me?

Harry: OK! You can sit with us. Just don't sing.

Malfoy: -Does happy dance-

Harry: Or dance.

Malfoy: You're no fun you… not fun person!

A/N: Sorry best I can do for now. 


End file.
